Rose Angel
by Michiko Romansuenjerudifenda
Summary: Sixteen-Year-Old Michiko Romansuenjerudifenda lives the perfect love. She has a great boyfriend, a great job witha great coworker/partner, and great friends. But it all changes when her twin siblings attack. Why do they want to kill her? What did she do? Find out!
1. Petal Fall

The sun rose like a golden orb in the sky. Michiko had opened her eyes like she did for the past 16 years of her life and looked outside the window placed above her head. Her eyes were a forest green with red irises and a gold trim. Michiko yawned. "What a beautiful Monday morning!" she proclaimed. "Well, time to go to work. But I better eat first."

When Michiko wasn't in school during the summer, she worked for the Pink Wign Corperation, where everyone would work to make peace in the world. She exeted her room to enter the kitchen, where her boyfriend was cooking breakfast. Michiko was dating Death the Kid, or as she called him Kid-Kun. 

"Good morning, Michiko-Kun. I made pancakes. Symmetricly, of corse." Kid said. Michiko giggled. "Always symetrical. Thank you, Kid-Kun." Her golden hair with plumb purple tips was tied symetricaly into a ponytail with a lavender bow. She wore a bright pink dress with red trim and a red belt. The back was cut out to expose her angel wings. On her feet she wore lilack boots with pink red trim and pink bows.

"You look symetrical and beautiful today, Michiko-kun." Kid said, hugging Michiko. They kissed passionetly like they could see nothing in anybody els but each other. They have only been going out for a year, but they knew they would want to get married one day. "Do you have work today, my symetrical beauty?" Michiko sihged. "I do, my dearedt Kid-Kun. But I will be back." 

"You spread love, and I adore that. Just make sure you save some for me later." Kid sait with an eyebrow wiggle. Michiko blushed and giggled. "Of corse, my dear. I only have true love for you."

Michiko walled out the door and flew to work. On the way, she accidentally ran into two other angels . "I'm so sorry, Mister and Miss. Please forgive me…..YOU TWO!" Michiko screamed at the top of her lungs! It was her younger older siblings. "LAS I REMEMBER YOU WERE KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE!"

"You thought wrong!" The male said. "We came to end you!" The female said. They both begain in unisen "MOM AND DAD NEVER WANTED YOU!" They attemted to attack Michiko, but Michiko dodged out of the way. "Love Protect!" Michiko yelled, shooting orange beams out of her hands. She blasts the two into the ground. The two twins groan in pain. "We will get you. " Said the female. "We will be back." Said the male. The two dissapeard in a blue flame.

Michiko sighed. "Thank God." She quicly flew to work to inform her partner.


	2. Cry of a Rose

Michiko busrt through the door of the Pink Wign Corperation . "GAARA!" She screamed! "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Gaara, making sand men in the middle of the room, turned to her. "What do you need help with?"

Michoko gasped for air. "My siblings are after me again! They're BACK!"

Gaara became confused. "Werent they banihsed by Death-Sama? That's what I remember."

"I thought they were. But they're back. I used my Love Protect to defend myself." Michiko said.

Gaara sighed. "I see. I'll get Sage Fellacio and Sage Aisu. They should be able to help."

"You honestly think a green racoon and a green penguin would help us?" Michiko asked sarcasticly.

Gaara gasped. "THEY ARE THE GREAT SAGES! Thouhg, you are the last person who would ever need help. You are the most powerful agent here, and you have already mastered sage moed in only 5 months."

"I….No, I must defet them myself. I just need mor training."

Gaara noded. "I shal requeset the sages to teach you in the morning."

Michiko got home later after work. Kid-Kun was cooking pasta for dinner. "Hello, my little symitry. How was work?"

Michiko did not want to worry Kid-Ku with what happened with her sibilings. "It was….good. Kind of stressful. But good."

Kid-Kun smiled." Lovely. Hey, you saved some love for me, right?" Michiko smiled and noded. "lets go free this time." She said. They went to bed, and did their business. Soon after, both fell asleep. Outside, the twins were watching?


	3. Mission Select

The next day, Michiko walded into work. "Hey there, Michiko." A creepy voice came up from behind her. Michiko gasped and turned around. It was her bets friend, Salem. "Oh, it's you. You scared me."

Salem chuckled. "Sorry there, friend. Hey, I got something to show you." Salem pulled out a knofe. Michiko gasped. "You got a new knofe! Good for you!" Salem crookedly smiled. "Thanks. Im keepign it on a rope around my neck." She said, placing it around her thratt , over her black shirt. Salem pulled up her olive cargo pants and fixed her grey-black cap. Her burnette hair reached her mid back. Salems eyes were a dark red color like the devil.

"How is Kid doing?" Salem asked. Michiko blushed red like a tomato. "H-he's doing well." Salem rose an eyebrow. "You fucked, didn't you?" "N-NO! WE DID NOT!" Michiko blushed harder. Salem cocked her head. "You liar.

Michiko groaned and turned away. "Whatever." Salem followed. "So, wat we gonna do today? You, Gaara, me, and Kisame go out again and fight some baddies." "Yeah, sure. But you can't cut them this time." Michiko scolded Salem. Salem frowned. "But…but…my new knofe…." "I DON'T CARE! NOT THIS TIME!"

Michiko was to bust yelling at Salem to notice that she was going to run into someone. She accidentally ran tino Gaara. "G-gaara! I'm doory!" Gaara smiled and patted her heaf. "It's all right. Don't get too worried." Michhiko smiled. "Me and Salem were thinking of going to our next mission. Youre coming, right? Kisame will be there too." "Sure, little angel." Gaara smiled. Michiko grinned and blushed. "Yay!"

They walked to the Sages office. On the way, they met up with Kisame. "Hey there partner!" Salem yelled. "Hey,Salem. Or should we refer to you as Madame Guillotine after our last mission?" Kisame said. Salem naroowed her eyes, but grined. "Ha-ha, very funny. We're going to get another mission, wanna tage along?" Kisame nods. "Sure do.

They continued to the sages domain. On the way, Michiko felt strangely sick.


	4. Sage Leave

The four enetered the Sage's office. They heard some yelling.

"God damn it, Fellacio! Stop eating out of the garbage!" said a green penguin. "But there is pocky in here! Chocolate Pocky! Calm yourself, Aisu." Said the green racoon Fellacio to the penguin. The penguin, Aisu, facepalmed. "Whatever." Aisu turned to the four in the doorway. "Oh, heddo there. Whassap?"

Michiko smiled. "We want to go on another mission." Fellacio popped her head out of the garbage. "I hear there is a week long mission. You have to help people who were affected by the aerthqauk in Celestial Empire in the east." Aisu purked up. "That's perfect! You should finnishe up just in time for school!"

Salem frowned. "Fuck school. Fuck teacers. Fuck it." Kisame smirked. "Don't fuck the teacers. Though, they probably get more than me." Salem smiled. "Nah, you're pretty good looking too. Blue's my favorite color." Gaara sneared. "Enough, you tow. Now, the Celestial Kingdom you said?"

Aisu nods. "Yep. Oh, and be sure to find some hot men for me. Or women. Whatevers there." Fellacio was shocked. "Wait, what?" Aisu sweeted. "JUST GO!" She yelled at the four. Michiko, Gaara, Salem, and Kisame exited the room.

"ONWARD! To the Celestial kingdom….wait. I should tell Kid-Kun first." Michiko said. Salem sighed. "Allright. Well go tell him." Gaara grunted. "Make it quick." He looked really pissed, and was blushing hard. Salem smirked. "Aw, you jelouse?" Gaara glared at her. Salem sighed. "Chill, dude. I'm joking." Under her breath, she said "Mostly." So only Gaara could hear it. Michiko didn't understand what was going on. "Um, I'll be right back." She left to run into the house.

Gaara looked at Salem. "You don't tell her shit. Got it?" Salem chukled."Oh come on. You know you hate them together." Gaara sighed.

Meanwhile, inside, Michiko was saying goodbye to Kid. "I love you, my synmertical angel." Kid said. "I love you tom Kid-Kun." Michiko said. "Don't get hurt. I would hate if you did."

"I'll be fine. I'm really strong, after all." Michiko giggled. Kid smiled. "Yes, you r." He kissed her fourhead. "Bye, symmetry girl." "Bye, Kid-Kun."

Michiko flew out the door in glee. Death looked out the window and waved. He made eye contact with Gaara. Kid blushed and smiled. Gaara smiled and waved back, also blushing. Then he left with the other three. Kid sighed.

Later, the four were on their way to the Celestial Kingdom. "Something seemed off with Kid-Kun. I wonder what." Michiko thought aloud. Kisame replied. "Don't worry about it. Now, Salem, about before. You think I'm good looking?" Salem chuckled. "Yep, best guy I know." The two laughed, leaving Gaara and Michiko to lead. Gaara roled his eyes. "Fools." They didn't knowtice Michikos twins in the bushed behind them.


	5. Celestial Fight

The team entered the Celestial Kingudom. It took about 20 minutes to get there by trian from the Mercy Province.

"Oh! The poor kingudom!" Michiko gasped. The kingdom lay in ruin. "We must startr right away! Salem and Kisame, you garther the dead." Kisame and Salem crookedly smiled. "Of corse." They said in unisen and left. Gaara looked a little conserned. "You sure they should be alone?" "Of corse. Now, we should get towrok." Michiko said, pattering her eyes. Gaara looked at her strangely. "You have something in your eye." Michiko turned away and huffed. "No, I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Salem and Kisame were watching from a distance. "Michiko, you dick ass. You have a boyfriend." Salem said under her breath. Kisame chulked. "You're not much better. That's the worst she's done. You'ev done far worse." Salem grined. "True. Bedies , I think Gaara has a thing for Kid, anyway." They boith laughed as they continued to look for bodies.

Michiko used her her healing powers to heal people and Gaara used his sand to move bolders out of the way. Buy the end of the day, they saved many people. There were still more to be saved though. For the next week, the four helped more and more with very little sleep.

On the last day, just as they were saving the last person. Michiko was attacked. "YOU AGAIN!" she screamed as she saw her older sblings. Michikos teammates were shocked. "They….theyre back…." Gaara said. Salem grabed Kisame, who was as shoked as an electric fence.

"YES! WE"RE BACK ALL RIGHT!" they said. The male threw out an ice attack, while the female used her hair to attack. Michiko douged again, just bairly. She yelled "Take off your hoods!" The twins reply yelled "We will not do as you say, Bitch Girl!"

Gaara attacked them with his sand. The twins tried to doge, but got baidly cut up. Michiko worked up enough energy to shoot a beam of light at them. They doged. Salem snuck up from behind and stabbed the sister in the back. She screamed. "Sister! No!" The brother yelled. Kisame attacked him with his shark sword while the boy was distracted. He fell to the ground.

Before they could capture the twins, the ground collapsed into an underground tunnel. They got up and ran away, the boy freezing the entrence behind them as not to be folloed.

Salem grunted. "How convenient." Michiko wimpered. Gaara tried to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay. We'll get them next time." Michiko smiled. "Thank you, Gaara." She hugged him. Gaara hugged back with a blank look on his face.

Kisame looked bored. "We better get home now. Am so done here."


	6. Love and Fate

Back at home at last.

Aisu looked happy. "Heddo! You bring back any hot guys or ladies?" Fellacio was still trying to get over Aisus sexaul interests. "How….?" Michiko smiled wide. "No, we didn't find someone for you. But we did save as many as we could." Aisu glaired and frowned. "Sons of bitches." She said under her breah so they couldn't hear. Fellacio grined. "Nice job guys. No go home. Get ready for school. It starts in three days."

Aisu spoke up. "I need a package delivered to Kid." "I'll bring it since I live with him!" Michiko said. Fellacio stopped her. "We need to talk foer a second. It's important." "I'll bring it then." Gaara offerred. "Thank you. Now, the three of you get out so we may speak." Both sages said. Gaara took the package, and left with Salem and Kisame.

Michiko sighed. "So, what do you need." Aisu and Fellacio looked at each other and then back at Michiko. "We can sence youre pregnant with a demon." Fellacio said. Michiko gaspued. "I am? How? ….Wel actually…" Aisu slapped her. "I kniow its possible, but it's not Kids child. We know you fucked a week ago, but we got this feeling sooner than that." Michiko was startled. "But how…..wait, what did you say? About knowing…"

Fellacio stopped her. "Don't question a God dam sage. Anyway, about the demon baby…." Michiko broke out again. "BUT I'M AN ANGEL!" Aisu yelled back at her. "WE FUCKING KNOW! SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH!" Fellacio facepawed. "Anyway, it seems to be a spawn of your sin. Tell me, have you done anything. Like, say, flirt with someone your not in a relationship with." Michiko sweeted. "Well…you see…. I've been kind of flirting with Gaara, even though I'm with Kid-Kun. Gaara doesn't seem interested, though." Aisu said "Doesn't matter." She waved her green flipper. "Still counts."

While the sages continued to takl with Michiko, Gaara went and dropped off the package. On the way, he bumped into Maka and Soul, who exited Death the Kids house. Maka smiled in glee. "Heya, Gaara-sama! How are you?" Gaara smiled. "Good. I'm dropping this off for Kid." He said, holding up the package. "Oh, that's cool." Maka said. "We were just visiting, since you and Michiko have been gone for the past week. He seemed lonely. Anyway, we gotta go. Come on, Soul. Don't want to be late for the meeting." Soul cocked his head and smiled. "Later dude. He'll be glad to see YOU." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Gaara found this odd, but brushed it off.

Gaara knocked on the dooorr. Kid opeaned it. "Did you forget something, Maka…..Oh, its you, Gaara…" Kid blused. _**God, he's so unsymetricaal, yet so hot at the same time.**_He thought. Gaara noticed. "Are you okay, Kid?" Gaara asked. "I-I'm fine. P-please come in." Kid said. Gaara walked inside. "I have a package from the sages for you." He hands the package to Kid. "T-thank you." Kid takes the package.

"…..your unsymetricality bothers me." Gaara frowns. "I can fix that, if you like. Ill be rigth back." He goes to the bathroom. Kid blushes madly. _**H-he's doing that for me…snap out of it!**_ He yelled at himself silently. He opeaned the package to find a harp. "How lovely…" H said, and began to play.

Gaara came out, a tattoo on the other side of his fourhead to match the first. "More sumetrical?" He asked? Death noded. "More sumetrical." "You are good at plaing that." Gaara complimented Kid. Kid blushed. "T-thanks…." Gaara looked at him. "You know, you're pretty cute." Kid blushed more. "Really?" "Yes." Gaara moved closer to Kid, causing him to blush. Gaara kissed Kid on the cheek. "We should hang out soon." Kid swallowed hard. "Y-yeah, w-we s-shooudl." Gaara smiled. "I'm sorry, I must go. See you soon, cutie." Gaara left, leaving Kidin a bliss.

Back at the office, the sages finnised talking to Michiko. "The deed is done." Aisu suddenly said. Michiko was confoosed. "Excues me?" Fellacio sweeted. "Oh, nothing. Just remeberm, the baby be taught and changed to save the earth. Now, just go home, dear. Bye-bye." Aisu put in "Remember to find me a hot dude or chick." Michiko rolled her eyes and left.

As Michiko ledt, Fellacio turned to Aisu. "Will you stop asking people to get you whores?" Aisus tail twitched. "I am extremely horney." Is all Aisu said.


	7. School Days Pt 1

Michiko glided intho her house. "Hello,Kid-Kun!" Se said sweatly. Kid looked up at her from the harp. "Hey there, Symetrical girl." He smiled.

"I see you got the sages gift. Do you like it?" Michiko cheilty asked. Kid smiled, flinching a bit. "Yeah, I do. Gaara dropped it off eearlier." "I heard. I'm glad you like it." Michiko said, not suspecting a thing. "It's getig late, baby. Lets go to beed."

Kid and Michiko went to the bedroom. Michiko rolled over to face him. "Kid-Kun. I love you." Kid looked at her, smiling with dead eyes. "I love you too." "Is something wrong, Kid-Kun? You're eyes look soad." Michiko became conserned. "No, dear. I'm fune. Gust go to sleep." Kid responded. Michiko was still conserned, but blew it off. They went to sleep.

The next day they arrived at school at Subete no ai Highschool. Michiko and Kid met up with Maka and Soul. "Hey!" Michiko said. "It's been a while." "Hehe, yeah!" Soul said. "Sup?" Maka said.

Michiko hugged Maka. "We should have a girls day with Salem, Temari and Tsubaki!" She proclaimed. "Sure of corse!" Maka agreed. They all walked to class.

Stein was up at the bored, talking about disectong again. Maka went over to sit by Tsubaki, Crona and Temari. Soul was talking with Kankuro and Black*Star.

Michiko was sitting with Salem. "How would you like to have a girls day with Maka, Tsubaki, and Temari?" Michiko asked. "Sure, sounds good. Like painting nails and shit?" Salem responded. "That is correct, my murderous friend." She looked up at Kid, who was sitting with Gaara.

Salem noticed. "Watcha doin?" Michiko sighed. "Kid has been acting strange since we gothome." Salem, knowing what happened, snickered. "Whats so funny?" Michiko asked angerly. "Oh, nothing/" Salem said, still snickering.

"I know you have the all knowing eyes, Salem. Your eyes are red because of it." Michiko sternly said. "Trust me, you don't want to knowe." Salem told her.

"Grils! Quirt down!" Stein yelled at them.


	8. School Days Pt 2

Michiko and Salem got out of chemistry class and started walking towardesd trigonometry. Michiko stopped Kid in the hall, who was walking with Gaara. "Hey, baby." She said battering her eyes. "H-hey there, Michiko." Kid said. "I, uh, gotta go. Come on, Gaara." He pushed Gaara down the hall.

Michiko frowned. "What is with him?" Salem laucghed choked. "Are you okay?" Michiko asked. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." Salem responded, trying to gather herself. They met up with Kisame and continued to class.

"Greetings, guys." Said the teacher, Sensei Kobayashi. "I hope you don't minde, I had to bring along my daughter, Riza, along. It's bring your child to work today." He said. "Yay! Daddy!" Riza exclaimed. "These people are so big!" Michiko laughed. Salem and Kisame forced themselves to grin. Michiko patted Rizas head. "How cute!"

They each went to their seats in the back. Salem sat oddly close to Kisame as usual, and Michiko began daydreaming. She was only inturrupted by Riza shuving a picture in her face. "Flower!" she cheered. Michiko smiled. "How lovely."

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kid had an off period. "Kid-kun, we should tell her." Gaara said. "I know, but I don't know how." Kid responded. Gaara chuckeled and put his arm around Kid. "It'll be alright. You'll find a way." Gaara kissed Kids fourhead and then his lips. Kid blushed. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." "I love you." Gaara said. "And I love you too." Said Kid. They continued walking down the hall.


	9. Principal's Office

Class almost ended. That's when the principal called down Salem. "Miss Sato, please come down to my office. Now!"

Michiko siged. "What did you do now?" "I letft like thirty ostriches in his offiec." Salem laughed. "Walk me there?" Michiko facepalmed. "Fine. Just so you don't Klli anyone."

They walked to the office, passing Orochimaru and Medusa making out in the hallway. "There are so many weird ships in this school." Salem said. "I never noticed." Michiko said. Salem glared. "You never notice anything, you dumbass."

They walked into the pricnipals office. "Why are there so many ostriches here?" He said. Salem chuckled. "I thought you could use a friend, Mr. Yugiyasha. Though, the pamphlet said there would only be a few of them." "Wait, that's your name?" Michiko asked.

Yugiyasha noded. "Yeah, that's right. Yugi Mutou and Inuyasha are my parents. Anyway, ostriches, get them out." "Yes sire." Salem said, holllding back lafter. "Shal I save some meat for you?" "Yes, I'd like that." Yugiyasha said.

Michiko and Salem walked out of the room. "Salem contemplated. "You ever get the feeling people are watching us? And, like making fun of us and shit?" Michiko looked at her funny. "Arre u high?" Salem shook her haed. "Forget tit."

Michiko turned away. "I gotta go home. Bey." "Buh-bye." Salem waved. As Michiko flew away, Salem turned and opeaned a door to a closet to get her knofe collection. "I FUCKING NEW IT!" she yelled, and proceded to cackle in glee.

In there Gaara and Kid where making out. "Damn it, Salem." Kid said. "Don't tell Michiko. I wan't to tell her." "We'll do it together." Gaara said. "Now?" Kid questened. "Why not?" Gaara said. Kid nods. "Okay."

Salems eyes light up and evilly grinned. "Where is she?"


	10. Cafe Mayhem

Kid, Gaara and Salem walked to da house. Salem turned to Kid and Gaara. "So, like, how do you frickle frackle?" She asked. Kisame suddenly popped up out of a puddle on the ground. "Oh my God, Salem. You can't just ask people how they frickle frackle." Gaara and Kid were shocked. "Yeah, Salem. Gosh." Kid said.

Salem giggled. "Well anyway, lets keep going. I want to see Michikos reaction."

Meanwhile, Michiko was at the Ai Café, eating a pnik cupcake. She flapped her wings a bit. "Dis is so good!" She squeeled. Shadoo the hedgiehawg came out dressed in a maide outfit. "Would you like anything else?" He asked. All of a sudden Soniku the hedgiehawg burst through the door, also in a maids outfit. "Aw naw you wont! I will!"" Shadoo and Soniku got into a fist fight.

Sensei Kobayashi was there, filming da fight. Michiko gaspued. "Sensei Kobayashi! What are YOU doing here?" Kobayashi continued filming. "I'm having lunch with Head Master Yugiyasha. We're discussing a promotion. Could you watch Riza for me?" "Sure!" Michiko said delightfully.

As Shadoo and Soniku were dragged to another room, Michikos twins appeared. "Sup, bitch?" Michiku gapsued and protected Riza. "Stay back Riza." "Yes, Michiko-sama." Michiko couldn't see it, but Riza had a devilish smile.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY! EVEN IF IT IS A DEMON!" Michiko yelled. "A demon baby?" Da man said. Michiko nodded. "Well fuck this then." Dae woman said. Da man said "Da baby will eat you from da inside." They both left.

"Eat me from the inside?" Michiko questioned. All of a sudden a blinde girl with raccoon eyes popped up. "Bewbs!" She yelled, gropping Michiko. She bolted out of de café. "Damn it, Jersey!" Michiko yeelled.


	11. Out of the Closet

A/N: Dis chapta is deficatted to mai bestest friend Jeffsie Katana Panda because it's her birfday this reak. Haffsy birfday, Jeffsie! Hope u lick the chapta!111111 And to all the h8ters out tere FUK OFF11!

"How does flirting even get you fucking pregnant? Like, god damn it, Michiko." Maka sais. Michiko was getting her nails pained with Maka, Tsubaki, and Salem. Michiko flipped the air. "I don't know!"

Salem groaned. "Shut up Dick and Murderface." Everyone looked at her. Tsubaki questioned. "Excuse me?" Salem paused a few seconds. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came frome."

Michiko got up. "I needa wiz." She left for the bathroom. Salem turns to the other too. "She's pregnant." "We know. Demon baby?" Maka and Tsubaki said. Salem nods. "Yep. Remember kids. Don't get pregnant or you will die." "And on Wednesdays we wear pink!" Princess Peach said next to the three.

Salem turned and gave her a weird look, then turned back to her friends. "Gaara and Kid and fucking."

The other two nod agan. "Again, we know. Is she aware?" Salem shooke her head. "Nope. He's as dumb as ever."

Michiko came back. "Hello." "Eyyyyyy!" Salem said. "I'm done. Come on, shawty, leggo!" They all walked out side.

Purple puppies started raining the sky. The estranged eyes on the buildings blinked. "These things creep me out." Michiko said. Salem picked up a pupy and petted it. "Imma call it Kenzi." "No, name it Helicopter." Michiko said. Everyone gave her a strange look. "Sowwy." Michiko apologized.

They all went back to the car. They went to Michikos house. Michiko was confused. "Where's Kid and Gaara?"

"OH SHIT! I ALMOST FORGOT! I LOCKED KID AND GAARA IN THE SEX DNGEON!…I MEAN BASEMENT!" Salem screeched, running to the door. She opeaned it and let the two out. "Michiko, they have something to tell you." Gaara and Kid glaired at Salem, then turned to Michiko.

"Michiko, we're gay for eache other." They said. Michiko gaspued.


	12. Trouble

"BITCH WHAAAT?!" Michiko yelled.

"Me and Kid-Kun are dating." Gaara repeated.

"Yeah, fucking great. Put some pats on already. I am done wirh seeing your 100%-all-beef thermometers already." Salem said. "Danm DNA rifles, stinky pickles."

"Now calm Harold and Janice, Salem." Kid-Kun said.

"Don't tell me too calm my tits. Tell Michiko to calm her tits." Salem told the duo.

They turned to see Michiko passed out. "Shit." They all said.

~~~~

The three brought Michiko to the sages. "Is she dead?"

"Nope, drunk as fuck." Fellacio said.

"Bitch when did this happen?" Aisu asked.

"Beats me, she doesn't drink. Angel, remember?" Salem responded.

"Well then. " Aisu slapped Michiko. "GET UP DUMBASS!"

She woke up. "What happened?"

Gaara told her "You passed out after we said we were gay." He put his arm around Kid.

Michiko sighed. "Oh, right. Well, I guess I could find someone else." She wimpered.

Salem suddenly chimed in. "Wait. School starts in ten minutes."

"Oh shit!" The other three say.

They rush to school. Kid, Gaara, and Michiko rushed to class. "I'll be right there!" Michiko yelled, paint can in her hands.

Meanwhile, Yugiyasha was in his office. The secretary peaked her head in. "Sir, Salem is causing trouble again." Yugiyasha sighed. "Fine. Go get her and send her in." The secretary nodded and left. Yugiyasha paused for a second, than picked up a picture of Salem. "Oh, what will I do with you?" He chuckled. "My beautiful, sexy, sly vixen."


	13. Advances of a Schoolteacher

Salem sit in Yugiyashas office.

"Why do you thing you're here, Miss Sato?"

"Because I spraypanted dicks on the walls?"  
"Correct. And why did you do it?"  
"Because my hormones are raging and Kisames been busy."  
"I see." Yugiyasha ginned and stood up. "U know, Miss Sato, you are a very sexy woman. It's not right for him do do such a thing to a beautiful person-no, Goddess!-such as yourself."

Salem blushed. "Yugiyasha…."  
"Please, dear Goddess, let me look at you. Are you over 18?"  
"I turned 18 a week ago."  
"Perfect! I hope you don't mind me doing this, Goddess…." Yugiyasha pushed Salem up against the wall.  
Salem giggled. "I don't mind at all."  
Suddenly Michiko bust in trough the door. "I got a new boyfriend! His name is Nano!"  
A dark blue hedgehog with dark red striped stand beside her. "Hello." He said. "I'm Nano. The son of Shadoo and Soniku."  
"That's so cool!" Salem screeched and she, Michiko and Nano walked out of the room.  
Yougiyasha just stood there and looked all depressed. "Cock-Blocked by a furry…."


	14. Ice Cream Frack

Michiko helds hands with Nano while walking down the hallway while eating big chocolate popsicalls. "Des are so god." Nano said. "Mmhmm." Mcihiok agreed. Salem had a small banana popsicall. "I prefer the small ione. The Asian guy who gave it to me was kind of cute." She said. "E\I prefer the big black guy we got." Michiko said.  
They turned the corner to find Kid and Gaara makin out in da hallway. "Ohaau guys!." Michiko calped. They didn''t pay attention to her. "I'll pey you 20 bucks to do the frick frzck." Salem said. Gaara and Kid turned to her. :Deal~!" They both said. Salem dragged them to the closet.  
Nano turned to his girlfriend. "So hose the baby?" He asked rubbing her belly. "It's doing well. I can feel it getting stronger."  
"Wha will you name it?"  
"Jessica if it's a girl and Christopher if it's a boy."  
"Nice names, my dear angel."

They kissed passionately, more passionately than when Michiko and Kid had kissed.

/

Gaara and Kid had just din the frick frack. "Nice work guys." Salem piut away the camera. "Yoou are cheep strippers."  
"Thanks" the couple said.

A kid ran by and yelled to Salem "Kisame was killed! He was ht by a truck" before disappearing.  
Salem dramatically fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Why are u so conserned?" Gaara asked.  
"You were about to fuck the principal." Kid said.


	15. End

"Howdja knew I was gronna fuck the principle?" Salem askted.

"It's oblivious." Gaara and Kid siad.

"Don't make me back mail you." Salem threatened.

Suddenly Michikos twins came in. "Sup guys."

"Oh, hey. How's MAR heaven doing?" Salem and the boys asked.

"Pretty well. The Chess Pieces are making great progress/" They took off their cloaks to reveil the,mselves as Rapunzel and Girom, a Knight and Bishop.

"We came to say that Michiko had the demon baby." They handed the child to Salem. "She died in child birth. Nano died of a heart attack due to the loss of his love."

"Oh, sweet. Free child. Imma cook it and turn it into cocaine." Salem said gleefully. Yugiyasha burst through the window! I"I shall join!" "Sweat!" Salem cheered. "Bedroom, now!" They went to the bedroom and did the sex.

Then the house burst into flaims and everyone died.


	16. Revival

Da next day every1 wiz revived."Wat da fuk just happened?" Salem asked. Rapunzel scratched her hear. "Um, beats me." "Michikos God baby revived us." Kid said. Gaara coughed. "Dude, you shouldn't even died. Yu're death." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Girom / br / Yugiyasha bursted through the door. "Salem, babe, are you all right my lovu?!111?" "Yes, my sweet sweet teacher!" Sailem said. They started frenching. Girom cringed. "Ewwww. Dude. Stahp." Rapunzel twitched. "Yeah, bitches. I may just have to kill you." Kid slapped her. "Nope, mi kill." Gaara chuckled. "Babe, please. Let's just go to the bedroom."Riza fell through the roof! "Fuck that baby! I should have killed it first " She kidnapped the baby and rand off. "DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!" Salem yelled and chased after Riza. the blind raccoon girl poped up and grouped Rapunzel. "Bewbs!" Rapunzel killed her and laughed. Girom laughed. "Served her right!


	17. Walking

Sale and Rapunzel were walking down the streed. "And I swear I was so high, that I thought I was a red and brown squirrel and pissed off Girom so much." Rapunzel said. Salem just starred at the big breasted cone head. "I swear, I can picture you with a Toki voice."

"Hm, I much rather have an Eevee voice." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, Eevee is cool." Salem agreed. "So, any good pranks lately."

"Yeah! I put Girom in a Hamburger Moon outfit last week. He looked like meatloaf." Rapunzel responded.

"Yeah, Sailor Moon is really good."

Salem and Raunzel began to sing.

"Fighting evil by moonlight.  
Winning love by daylight.  
Never running from a real fight.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon."

"That is so fetch." Rapunzel said.

"Stop trying to make fetch happen." Sailem told Rapunzel.

"Boo, you whore."

Suddenly Yugiyasha pulled up in his black winged mersadies with a license plate that said 666 on it. "Get in losers, we're going shopping."  
He winked at Salem.

Salem siged. "Remember. It's not my fault you're, like, in love with me."


	18. Dick Muggler

Salem, Rapunzel, and Yugiyasha all arrived at the mall. Michikos demon baby was there. "SUP MAI BITCHES!" He screamed. Chilldren and adults ran away screaming.

"WHO TEH FKC ARE YOU?!" Rapunzel yelled.

"My name is Dick Muggler! I cae here to fuck bitches and chew bubblegum!" The child said. He pulled out his bottah and mooned everyone. A knight called Phantom stabbed Dick with his dick and Dick screamed. "Gayyyy!" Phantom's friend Peta said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Rapunzel asked.

Then a bishop named Ian came and killed Rapunzel. Phantom cheered. "Congrats Ian! Promotion! You're a knight now!"

Salem facepalmed. "These Chess Pieces are mass murderkers."

Yugiyasha slapped her ass. "Calm down, Dr. Rockso."

Salem looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Sorry, love." Yugiyasha said.


	19. Grand Finale

Everyone is dead. They all died.

This story was made for the purpose to mock Mary-Sues.

If you made it to the end, good for you.

I am so sorry.


End file.
